


Vampire Prince of Despair

by xXBoneCrusherXx



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania Netflix
Genre: Barely TrevorxAlucard, Blood Drinking, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBoneCrusherXx/pseuds/xXBoneCrusherXx
Summary: Alucard is alone and miserable in the castle. Sypha and Trevor have left for their own adventure and the only relief Alucard believes he can find from his pain comes in the form of a stake.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, I hope it is not too unreadable.

A stake, a heart, a stationary castle. Ever since the Belmont and The Speaker had left, Alucard had been tremendously lonely.

The walls of Dracula’s castle were like quicksand to the vampire prince. Every twist and turn in the massive labyrinth was a reminder of the family that was no more.

A visit to his childhood room had been the final straw, the determining factor. The broken bedpost, the blood of his father. Those things hurt, yes, but the real kicker was the things not directly related to the death of Dracula, but rather the things that showed his life. The toys, the portrait, the painting of the starry night sky.

The life Alucard ended.

He sat in his father’s throne, looking into the halls of the empty palace.

“There is nothing left for me here, Dracula! There is no reason for me to stay here!”

He yelled into the open space, expecting maybe he’d receive an answer. But no answer came, and his voice echoed through the hollow halls.

Suicide was the only option he could think of trying. The drinking, the cutting, the burning, none of it helped with the anguish that he felt internally. No matter what he did, he was reminded of his dead parents or his friends that left him. And he couldn’t take it.

He wanted it to end once and for all.

He let out a deep sigh and closed his canary-colored eyes. With the sharp wood of his weapon of choice on his chest, he dug the dagger inside of his breast.

Bleeding out, he had an urge to stand. He hadn’t gotten in deep enough before his body forced him to stop. So, to his feet he rose.

Though his vision was blurred, he could see someone in the distance. A large, bulky figure. As Alucard stepped towards what he believed to be an apparition of his father, an unexpected voice arose.

“Adrian! Adrian Tepes!”

The husky voice belonged to no other than Trevor Belmont.

Alucard chuckled and reached out.

“Trevor Goddamned-”

He stumbled and fell, causing the dagger to be plunged deeper into his chest cavity, and from there the world turned to black.


	2. Awakening

A few hours later, Alucard awoke in his childhood bed.

Fantastic.

He looked down at his chest. Where there should have been a stake, there were now bandages. Apparently, he hadn’t gotten nearly as deep as he had hoped.

To his left, a familiar Belmont sat.

“Trevor… You saved me. Isn’t that against your way?”

Trevor’s eyes opened and his head rose from its comfortable seat in his hands.

“Adrian, what the fuck was that?”

“What did it look like? There is nothing left for me, Belmont. For what reason shall I stay?”

“This castle, the library, the-”

“Ah yes, The Belmont Hold. Generations upon generations of information on how to kill a vampire. Suppose I don’t much need that now though, seeing as I killed Dracula all on my lonesome.

“Adr-”

“Maybe if it had a bit more advice on how to kill a half-vampire, I'd enjoy it quite a bit more. But for the time being, I don’t see the need.”

“Adrian I-”

“Why do you keep referring to me as such? I am Alucard Fahrenheit Tepes. Just as you cannot escape your namesake, neither can I. Dracula spelled backward. I will never, ever be able to eschew myself from what I have done, Belmont. My father is dead and I did it!”

At the end of his monologue, he crumpled like a sheet of paper into himself. His father was dead. Not just any old vampire, but his father. With every breath, the half-vampire’s body shook. Every sob was riddled with turmoil.

Trevor furrowed his hickory colored brows.

“Alucard? Are you alright? Maybe some ale will cheer you up?”

Alucard, while still crying, let out a quick chuckle.

"Shut the hell up, Belmont," He chuckled and then sighed. "Is all you ever think about Ale? You might have a problem,"

He shook his head and tried to run his fingers through his blonde locks, but he couldn’t.

His hair had become matted.

Upon further inspection, Trevor noticed that that was not the only thing that had changed about the vampire prince.

The once elegant and regal young prince looked rough, to say the least.

Not only was his hair matted, but his eyes had seemingly sunken into his skull, and he had lost weight. His cheekbones jutted out in a way they seemingly didn’t before, and his fit figure had now become eerily thin. His long nails had grown longer and littered throughout his arms, stomach, and legs were lacerations, burns, and puncture wounds. Even his pale, grey skin had lost the bit of life it had in it before.

To Trevor, Alucard looked like the soulless vampire he knew that he tried so hard not to be.

Alucard’s voice broke his examination.

“Belmont, I have an eternity to shoulder this guilt. I can’t do it. I won’t.”

“You don’t have to do it alone.”


	3. Regurgitation

“ _You don’t have to do it alone_.”

The words echoed through Alucard’s head a few times before he could muster up a response.

“I don’t understand, Belmont. You’re not seriously implying you’d stay. That ridiculous, even for you Trevor. Really.”

Trevor frowned and placed his large hand on Alucard’s boney shoulder.

“I would go to the ends of the Earth for you, Alucard Fahrenheit Tepes. I mean it.”

“Will you? Then do this for me.”

Alucard’s golden eyes refused to make contact with the larger man’s dark orbs. His face was a picture-perfect representation of guilt. His pale blonde eyebrows furrowed, his mouth grimacing, making him bear his fangs.

“I don't want your pity. But I do need your help. I am sick, Belmont. I’ve been depriving myself. Since you and The Speaker woke me, I’ve been doing it. I’ve been feeding off animals, and not humans. And it has been… Affecting me... In a way-”

Before the vampire could finish his sentence, a deep mahogany vomit spewed from his mouth. Blood.

“It… Has been affecting me in such a way… as that.”

He turned his head to the direction facing the opposite of the Hunter.

“Don’t look at me, Belmont. I am pathetic.”

“The favor you were asking, Alucard?”

Trevor had decided that maybe it would be best if he listened to Alucard’s words this time. He did look rather pathetic.

“My favor? I need human blood. Animal blood isn’t working. And neither is my own. My immune system has been particularly weak, Belmont. I feel that blood may be the only thing that will restore me to my former glory. If anything can. If you are so insistent on staying, don’t watch me rot."

Trevor chuckled “You are so pretentious, Alucard. Has anyone ever told you that?

“Shut up, Trevor,” Alucard sighed. “ I truly am feeling quite ill. Please hurry out.”

His voice was hushed, and his breathing was uneven yet again Trevor got up “I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

And like that, he was out.


	4. Cleansing

About an hour later, Trevor returned with a sack of blood thrown over his shoulder.   
As he approached the vampire prince’s room, he could hear the general unrest in the weak man’s voice. As he got closer, the sound grew louder.   
When he entered the room he was greeted with the sound of Alucard in pain.

One hand squeezed the top of his head, pulling his hear, and the other clenched the injured side of his chest.

Trevor dropped his blood filled sack.   
“Alucard, what’s the matter with you? You look like you’re enjoying yourself a bit.”

Alucard was focusing on his breathing, he didn’t respond to Trevor’s immaturity.

“You’ve returned? That was your chance to leave scot-free..."

“I can’t leave you Alucard! Stop pushing me away! Look at you! You’re covered in blood, you’ve lost so much muscle mass and your hair! If I leave you’ll die and I cant-”

  
“If you stay, ill die just the same, Belmont. Don’t waste your time on me.” He sighed. 

  
Trevor picked up his sack.“Open your mouth, Alucard. Drink this. It’s human. It might help.”

  
Trevor lifted it to his mouth, and Alucard quickly went to drink it. He guzzled the thick liquid until he choked and it all came right back up.”

  
“I fear it is too late, Trevor.”

  
The hunter brushed his brown thatch out of his face.

  
“Maybe a bath will make you feel better. Does this castle have water?”

  
Alucard nodded.

  
“My father’s castle has anything a man could need. I don’t believe that I’ll be able to stand, Trevor. Leave. I deserve this for what I’ve done.”

  
“If you refuse to stand, I’ll carry you.”

  
Alucard lied limp. Any ounce of protest he had left in him had been taken out with the stab.

Trevor carried Alucard to the bathroom and sat him in the tub. He took off Alucards bottoms and turned on the hot water.

  
“You need not be doing this. It isn’t worth it.”

Trevor stroked the vampire’s cheek.

  
“You will always be worth it to me, especially when you aren’t covered in blood and piss.”

And Alucard laughed, a deep, robust laugh. And he smiled. He turned his head and let his eyes meet Trevors.

  
“Sometimes Trevor, you’re just too much. But I like that about you...”

  
ANd his voice fizzled out into silence.

Trevor scrubbed Alucard around his bandages, not wanting to touch the wound just yet.

  
“Let’s work on that hair, yeah?”

  
He began to brush it through Alucard’s matted head, but the hair began to simply fall out.

  
“Alucard your hair… It’s coming out. Does it hurt?”

  
When he looked down at the young prince, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slowed. His hand, however, was tightly gripping his chest.

  
Trevor unwrapped the bandages. Underneath Alucard’s pale grey skin, a purple-blue infection planted its seed and started to bloom.

“Alucard?”

  
“Alucard?”

  
“Alucard.”

  
Trevor received no response.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Alucard?”_

_  
_ _“Alucard?”_

_“Alucard.”_

_  
_ _Trevor received no response._

Trevor had watched every breath rattle the young vampire, but somehow he didn’t notice when it ceased.

“Alucard? Are you alright? You must be getting cold. Let’s get you out of this bath, yeah?”

He took Alucard back to his bed and lied him down.

Maybe, Trevor thought, maybe this was a deep sleep. 

Alucard did look quite peaceful.

Though his hair had begun to fall out in the bath, his now thin golden locks framed his pale face. His daffodil colored eyelashes were long and perfect, and his lips had a soft tinge of red, possibly from the blood. 

Though his body was littered with injuries, he looked like a porcelain doll. 

As Trevor admired Alucard, a tear hit the vampire’s face. It was the Belmont's.

His with his meaty hand, he wiped his own face crudely.

  
“Alucard, wake up. I’ve got a new solution to make you feel better. What do you say we give it a go?”

  
Nothing.

“Alucard? Come on now, you’re worrying me. Keep it up and I'll kill you myself, bastard.”

He chuckled briefly, but it disappeared fast.

  
“Alucard?!”

  
His voice broke. The lump in his throat swelled as he held back the flood gates.

  
“Ok, let’s try my strategy, yeah? Open your mouth for me.”

  
His face was covered in streaks of red, no longer could he hold back the tears. Grabbing a knife from his belt, he slashed his forearm.

“Alucard, you have to try. Open up for me, please? Remember, when I said you’d never get a drink out of me? Well, you can now, so come on, laugh. It’s funny… La- Laugh and say something snarky and prudish and rude like you always do, you stuck up son-of-a-bitch!”

Trevor opened Alucard’s mouth for him hoping, no praying, that this would work.

He poured the blood from his wound into the prince’s mouth. Nothing.

“I didn’t think it’d end like this Alucard! Please! Can you hear me, at least? There’s so much I wanted to tell you, and I’ll never, ever be able to if you don’t wake up. Please?”

  
He shook as he sobbed. The tears were neverending, and no matter how hard he tried to push them back in, they continued to flow. He bit his fingers and pushed his hair back, for it was sticking to his tears. 

“I wanted to take you to so many places. I wanted to see the world with you, Alucard! And then you... The type of stake you stuck… And the infection spread and… And I’m too late…”

He choked his way through his sentence.

  
“I love you, Alucard Fahrenheit Tepes. And now you can’t hear me say it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was difficult to write. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
